


Take the Lead [podfic]

by shellygurumi, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the dance instructor for ballroom dancing. After one of his students proves to have a difficult time following her partner's lead, Castiel asks one of his experienced students, Dean, to help him show the class how even someone unused to following can do so in a dance. Except he gets more than he bargains for when Dean decides to mix things up. [podfic; 13 mins]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Lead [podfic]

****

**Title** : [Take the Lead](808517)

 **Author** : [shellygurumi](../users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1/works)

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing/characters:** Dean/Castiel, Human!Meg, Human!Gabriel

 **Genre** : Romance, Dancing (Tango), AU-modern

 **Length** : 13 mins

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?amy4ik2ix5pafw4) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?k7y4xu1gbmvayab)

 


End file.
